Field
Embodiments relate to protection of an electronic system from an electrical failure mode. Specifically, the embodiments relate to protection of devices of an electronic system from damage caused by electro-static discharge (ESD) and/or electric overstress (EOS).
Background Information
Many electronic systems, such as display systems, include integrated circuits (ICs), light emitting devices, and other devices. Protection against damage caused by electro-static discharge (ESD) events and/or electric overstress (EOS) events during and after fabrication of these electronic systems is important. As the sizes of the integrated circuits (ICs), light emitting devices, and the other devices in these electronic systems continue to shrink, protection from ESD and/or EOS events is becoming increasingly important.